The invention relates to a fuel supply system configured to supply fuel to a fuel tank of, for example, an automobile.
A known mechanism for a fuel supply system supplies fuel to a fuel tank through a resin fuel pipe connected with a filler neck. In such a fuel supply system, there is a need to provide a grounding path for grounding the static electricity transferred from the person having accumulated static electricity through a cap member and a filler neck. For example, in a fuel supply system described in Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2011-131824A), in a state that a fuel pipe of a double-layered structure including an outer layer made of a conductive resin is press fit into the outer circumference of a filler neck made of a conductive resin, a grounding connection part of the filler neck comes into contact with the outer layer of the fuel pipe, so as to provide a grounding path from the outer layer of the fuel pipe through a metal pipe holding unit to a vehicle body.